Royal Secrets
by LethalxRose
Summary: What would happen if things were not always what they seem. That Prince Endymion isn't as perfect as all the storys claim & his Royal Generals What if one by one their loyalty changed sides against their prince, & what would the Senshi do about it?
1. The Truth Reveals

--This would be my Second FanFiction being published, not counting the songfic, Yet again about Ami and Zoisite, this story might seem a little gloomy at the beginning but I hope it will become better as the story goes on. This is not the best beginging but i promise you the story will become MUCH greater as it continues I'm thinking of writing some Drabbles with Sere/Darien but here goes the story--

His jade eyes froze as they caught up with her terror filled Sapphire ones. Zoisite watched as the sliver blade was held up against Ami's pale neck. Never in his life would he ever even dream of this happening, yet he was here standing in front of Kunzite positioning his sword against his lovers neck. Ami's hands were tied tightly behind her back, in a way that even though she was transformed as Sailor Mercury, she still couldn't use any of her Planetary powers.

"Kunzite?" The strawberry blonde general asked confused, this just couldn't be one of his fellow generals who had always fought by his side for the protection of their Prince Endymion, There would have to be some sort of explanation.

A sly grin crossed his face as the head general answered, "You should of seen it coming Zoi, as smart as you are you should of known that the other generals and I have been plotting against Endy for some time now, and getting tired of you declining our offers to join us"

Ami's eyes grew wide with shock, "You new about their betrayal but you didn't tell anyone! Even me!" she cried, her sadness and disappointment were dripping from her words.

Angered Zoisite drew his sword and stepped forward, "Ami has nothing to do with this, release her now" he ordered, his voice strong and stern.

Kunzite's free hand slid over the bluenette's mouth before he answered, "But Don't you see? She has everything to do with this, I you would have crossed over the first few times we asked you, your Princess' life wouldn't be on the line" the white haired general watched the sword in Zoisite's hand before saying "And you take another step I'll slit her throat" he warned.

"Fine, I'll do anything just let her free" Zoisite surrendered, he wouldn't be able to bear it if she was hurt in anyway because of his account.

"Then just agree to join our side, against the Moon & Earth and any other planets that they may be allied with" Kunzite demanded tightening his grip over Sailor Mercury's mouth.

Zoisite stared once again at Ami, then returned to the blade at her neck, he knew Kunzite would have no second thoughts about killing innocent people, and now Ami was his next victim.

"Agreed." he sighed. The sound of steal clashing against metal was herd as Zoisite dropped his sword to the ground.

Instantly Ami's eyes grew wide with shock and she sunk her teeth down into Kunzite's hand causing him to release his grip over her mouth, "No Zoisite! No! Please you cant do this, you cant just betray everyone who has ever loved and cared about you-" she pleaded but her voice was cut off by a blade sinking slightly into her neck.

Ami whimpered as she struggled to free her hands as her red blood trickled down her neck.

"Should I Finish slicing this blade threw her?" Kunzite asked as hate shone in his eyes.

At this action Zoisite was instantly at his mercy "No, Fine I'll join you and the others as long as Ami remains safe and alive" he answered quickly.

Kunzite's blade disappeared and he untied Ami's arms" Fine, no double crossing me or I will find her and kill her in the most long, painful torturing death I can think of" he warned.

Instantly Ami sprung up and raced into Zoisite's arms. All emotions flaring up in her, she hated him for betraying his Prince & her yet she loved him because she knew that he did it for herself. She couldn't help but think what will become of Crystal Tokyo because of this. Both answer-less and hopeless Ami did the only thing she could think of, cry. She poured out all her tears into his warm embrace. Once finished she stared back up into his jade eyes with a tear stained face.

"I want you to know, I love you more then anything, and I want you to always remember that" he said softly to her as he lifted up her chin to inspect the slash across her neck.

"I can heal it myself" she informed lifting up her hand to her neck as a bright white glow shone around her hand.

As she removed her hand, the slash was gone and not a single trace of blood was left on herself. Zoisite smiled and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go of her. For a minute they were in their own world, made of only the two of them, with no death and evil, just themselves, together.

Both soon snapped out of their trance and brought them back to reality once they herd Kunzites stern voice "We are bringing her with us" he informed Zoisite, "So you may let go of her now, we better get going"

Zoisite knew that taking Ami with them, to their now new home was not an act of kindness from Kunzite's half. He knew that if anything goes wrong or he didn't do what was asked of himself Ami would be punished for it. He closed his eyes tightly thinking of the thought and reluctantly let go of Ami.

"Jadeite! Nephrite!" Kunzite called out, and their two shadows appeared out of the darkness of the dark ruins they were in. "You two take Ami" he ordered.

Instantly the two stepped up and both each took a firm hold of Ami's arm preventing her from moving anywhere.

Knowing right then and their Ami knew this wasn't going to be a pleasurable trip and with one last hope of changing Kunzite's mind she asked "What do you think Mina would do when she heres about what your doing?"

Kunzite turned towards her with the coldest look on his face, "She's Dead"

Ami gasped and tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes, "What do you mean she's Dead!?! How!"

Kunzite closed his eyes for a second in thought before answering, "I Killed her"

--Okay thats were ima end it for now until next chaper, I know your probley thinking WHAT THE HELL!?!? just here me out on the rest of the story things will sum up eventually-- 


	2. The Power of the Crown has increased

Serenity's footsteps could be herd against the marble tile of the palace. She has been awake now, for 6 hours past the normal time she would be sound asleep, but something was wrong, she could feel it. Serenity just couldn't fall asleep knowing that two of her Senshi were missing! Both Mina and Ami two dear friends to herself haven't been seen at all today, and it doesn't help that all of her beloved Endymion's generals were missing also. She has considered the thought that since all of the generals and Senshi are in a romantic relationship with each other that they might have taken the day off to spend it with there loves. It just didn't seem like Ami not to tell her that she would not be here for the meeting today, usually she was never late and never forgot anything, being one of the most responsible people that Serenity has ever known in all her life times.

A tall, well built figure snuck up behind the princess and placed his hands around her waist drawing the blonde odango-haired royalty closer to him.

A quick gasp escaped the princess' mouth before she realized who the black-haired prince was.

"Endy! Don't do that, you scared me half to death," she laughed as she leaned back and rested her head on his chest.

"Sere, you should be asleep it's almost 3:00 in the morning, and a princess important as yourself does need her sleep" he leaned down and kissed her softly, "Now get going to bed"

Her blue eyes were trapped in his for a second before she said, "But something wrong, I can feel it! Haven't you realized that all your generals and 2 of my Senshi are missing?!" she asked worried that this may be the work of a new enemy.

The prince sighed before answering her question, "I'm sure they are fine, they do know how to take care of themselves"

"Fine, but If they're not back in the morning-" Serenity's sentence was cut off by another one of Endymion's kisses.

"Then you may start to worry, but for now you go to sleep" he said softly but firmly.

Serenity agreed and retreated back towards her chambers down the hall, "Good Night my prince" she said softly as she shut the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Power of the Crown has increased, is increasing and ought to be diminished!" Kunzite said firmly banging his fist down onto the steel table all the generals were sitting at. His knuckles soon turned white from the tension in his fist before he released his tight grip.

"The Moon's power is just too strong, especially with the Senshi, it's impossible!" Jadeite sighed.

"All we are really after is Prince Endymion, then sooner or later the whole Crystal Alliance will crumble" Kunzite informed.

"Why just Endymion? Why not Serenity?" Zoisite asked, "We could be killing two birds with one stone because we know for a fact Endy will protect his moon princess with his life, and then once she's dead we can control the most powerful source in all the Solar System."

A large grin formed on Nephrite's face, "Now I understand why we needed Zoisite on our side, he's a genius like always"

If it wasn't for the fact that they were plotting against their own prince, Zoisite would say it's just like old times, Kunzite leading the way, Jadeite complaining about it and Zoisite perfecting it and Nephrite's opinion was only imputed when necessary.

"But not nearly as smart as Lady Mercury" Kunzite informed, "No Offence, to you Zoisite"

His face grew grim, and he knew for a fact that Ami would never take part in the diminishing of the moon. "Ami won't help you with anything; she takes her pride and loyalty far more seriously and will never betray her princess"

A smirk crossed Kunzite's face that sent shivers down all the generals spines as he got up, "Well, I'll just have to fix that" he said and as if sensing Zoisite's uneasiness he finished, "Don't worry as to our deal, she will still be alive"

"While Kunzite's talking to Mercury, we should begin to plan our attack." Nephrite spoke bringing them back to business.

With a slight nod of recognition, Kunzite left and Zoisite peered over the table to get a better look at the blue prints for the Moon Palace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami awoke with a pair of cold eyes glaring at her. She stretched out her arms, feeling the coldness of the hard bench beneath herself, remembering were she was.

"Ami my dear I need just two simple things from you." his voice was soft but still sharp and deadly.

Ami looked at Kunzite through the steel bars of the cell, "And what may those two things be?"

"First I need you to allow me to bind your planetary powers, for confidential reasons," he said.

She detransformed and handed her transformation pen over to the general's outstretched arm, "Happy now?" she said coldly, not being to fond of handing over her most prized possession, but also not wanting to get on his bad side.

"Now, I need you to help us plan an attack on the Moon Palace, you wont have to take part in it, just help us organize a fool-proof strategy."

The bluenette's face went pale; she would not, no matter what take any part in the destruction and death of her friends and princess.

"Its easier for a man to be loyal to his club then his planet; the by-laws are shorter and he is personally befriended with the other members." She quoted, "I can remain loyal to both my fellow Senshi and my planet and would never think about helping you demons destroy us!"

"The Moon isn't even your planet; your duties belong mostly to the well being of Mercury!" Kunzite reminded sharply, "And if you are not willing to cooperate, I have my ways of persuasions."

"You are a man to your word Kunzite, and you have a bargain with Zoisite to keep my alive in return for his loyalty to you, therefore you have nothing to against me that will force my change in opinion," she stated clearly.

"Even Wiser then I thought," Kunzite said aloud to himself, "But I wouldn't say I have nothing against yourself, because then you are mistaken, Do you know why I have murdered, the Senshi of love, Sailor Venus?" Kunzite asked coldly.

Ami gulped afraid of the answer, but shook her head no. The terror was clear in her eyes but her strive for knowledge about the event burned within her.

"Caught her having an affair with your Princess' Prince Endymion" he said coldly as the memories flooded back to him, "The man the I swore on my life to serve was cheating on his princess with MY LADY OF VENUS" His voice was full of hate and evilness that made Ami gasp in fear. The walls of the cell seemed to shake along with his anger.

"I-I'm Sorry," Ami said with her face looking towards the ground. "That's terrible"

A smirk crossed Kunzites face, it wasn't a happy or laughter smirk, it was pure evil, filled with hatred and fire, "I think it's more terrible for you then me," he mocked.

Ami's eyes were glued to the ground and she refused to look up at Kunzite's face, knowing were this conversation was heading, it was a month ago and it stopped!

"I mean, he decided to end it with you because he was worried his Serenity may find out with that nasty "rumor" was true, yet here we are a month later and Endy is having an affair with another Senshi besides yourself. Starting to feel jealous Ami?" Kunzite continued.

"It – I – How?" was all Ami could manage to say through the flood of emotions and thoughts wrecking through her brain.

"Lets say I was the one who started the rumor about Lady Mercury and Prince Endy" he informed, "And I do have proof of it, as head general I have to have every room wired, and I have seen and herd some unprincess like things from yourself, Ami" Kunzite mocked. "& what a shame it would be to have the tapes shown to Zoisite, who is pretty fond of you"

Ami continued to stare down at the floor and bit her lip trying to hold back her tears, "I- I can't" she cried.

"Ami. . ." He growled getting impatient, "Just tell me what I need to know and Zoisite will never see those tapes."

"I Can't, I won't" Ami said proudly, there was no way she would take part in the slaughter of her Princess and Endymion!

"Now this makes me think, You cant because you are loyal to your princess, which by sleeping with her prince shows no loyalty at all, so that leads me to believe you still have feelings for the earth prince?" Kunzite tried manipulating her, knowing that he hit one of Ami's nerves.

"Its not like that!" she cried desperately.

"Last chance, just tell me how we can get to Endy & Serenity without any guards in the way." Kunzite growled getting angry at her lack of cooperation.

"I'm not turning my back on Serenity, just like you did to Mina, you heart-less-" Ami's sentence was cut off by Kunzite getting up and his large build towering over her.

Ami closed her eyes tightly ready for something to hit her, but once she herd the slam and lock of the cell door she opened them only to find Kunzite leaving.

"Please forgive me Zoisite" Ami whispered softly as tears ran down her face.


	3. A Secret Discovered

-----Now I think I know were I got this whole Perfect Prince ending up being a huge player storyline . . . My Class trip to D.C. The one person I thought was perfect, intelligent, great, ((Had a huge thing for!)) was a huge fake! Well Darien is Perfect, Now what would happen if he were a huge fake? So now, we got one hell of a crazy story line here. Oh yea and sorry for the sentence /grammar errors and typo's in the last chpt. I was kind of in a rush to publish it and did not proofread o0ops! Anyways, Enjoy 333----

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity awoke to an echo of a muscular voice yelling orders around the palace. The princess drew the sheets off the bed and got up to inspect the commotion. Looking out over the doorframe, she saw Prince Endymion yelling orders to a group of guards around him. Serenity quickly ran over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him in a hug.

"Good Morning Sere," he said softly then continued to bark orders, "And you are 100 sure there have been no notices, or contact with any of the generals from the time of their disappearance!?!" He asked one of the near by guards.

Shaking his head no one the guard said, "No your highness, but we may be able to detect their signature energy and be able to pinpoint their location"

"Very well then, I want to here this location A.S.A.P. And have you received any news on the two missing senshi's where-a-bouts?" Endy asked.

"No Sir," the guard shook his head before leaving.

"Mina & Ami haven't arrived back at the palace yet?" Serenity asked worried, "And you have checked both of their chambers"

Endy sighed, "Sere we have the best security available, I think they would know to check the Princess' chambers before doing a planetary search for them!"

"I Know, I Know" she sighed, "But can they double check?" Serenity asked Endymion.

"Very well," he said before turning to one of the near by servants and said, "I want you to check both the Princess of Venus & Mercury's chambers and report back to me if you notice anything" he said handing the servant the keys to both Ami's and Mina's room.

With the slight nod and curtsey, she quickly ran off down the hall and out of sight, leaving the Princess of the moon eyeing her prince questioningly. "How do you have a key to both Mina & Ami's room, when not even I have one?" she wondered oddly, "They each hold a personal key of their own and there isn't anyone else who possesses one"

Endymion froze for a minute unprepared for the question he was being asked. He couldn't tell his wife that he owned a key to their chambers because he's been having an affair with them for the past 6 months? Sure, Serenity was beautiful and wise and the most powerful woman in the whole Solar System, but she was no wear as intelligent and graceful as Ami or have as much Charisma as Mina.

Before he could think of a quick lie to tell Serenity the servant came running back down the hallway franticly, "Your Highness! Your Highness!" she screamed.

Instantly Serenity spun around and looked worryingly at the servant, "What is it!?!"

Gasping for air the servant managed to say, "I think you may want to follow me to see for yourself"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami paced her small cell all day long, Would Kunzite really show Zoisite the proof he had of her and Endymion's affair? Did he even really have any proof, or was he just trying to make her give him the information he needed? Should she have told him anyways?

"I'm putting our relationship on the line for the life of my princess, but Zoisite gave up his loyalty to his prince for me," Ami said to aloud to herself, "Maybe I should have told Kunzite,"

Ami didn't have much time to ponder the thought when she herd the cell lock being opened. She looked into the pair of eyes that were glaring at her, full of deep hatred and betrayal, "Kunzite?" Ami thought, with that cold glare in his eyes it couldn't be any of the other generals.

What startled her most was that it wasn't Kunzite at all in the cell door, as soon as the figure approached she could make out his wavy, strawberry blonde hair, it was Zoisite. And, that deep hate in his eyes was towards her. He started at her intently waiting for her to say something first.

When she didn't all of his anger exploded, "You WHORE!" he yelled bringing his hand up to slap her across the face.

Ami bent her head down ashamed of herself, "Guess Kunzite really did have proof" Ami said softly bringing her hand up to the red bruise that still stung from Zoisite's slap. "I'm Sorry," she pleaded as tears ran down her face and onto her lap.

Zoisite still kept his fixed glare of hatred on her, and Ami could feel it, piercing her like daggers, "If any of the Senshi I thought it would be Mina or Rei maybe even Lita, never in my entire life would I have thought YOU would be the one to have an affair with your BEST FRIEND and your PRINCESS' HUSBAND!" he yelled even louder as his sword appeared in his hands. He aimed it against her throat and he could see Ami's muscles tensing, finally she lifted her head up for the first time and was able to look him in the eye.

Those same eyes he fell in love with were staring dead at him now, Zoisite wanting nothing more then to slice his sword right threw that cheating slut, "Now I guess I know exactly how Kunzite feels, you don't understand how much I want to kill you right now" he growled.

Tears ran down Ami's cheeks, not because she was afraid for her life, she was ashamed that he thought of her so lowly and how what she did effected him so badly, "I deserve it anyways" she cried, "You gave up your loyalty to your prince for my life and now you find out I was cheating on you, I would kill myself too" she said softly.

Zoisite found himself powerless to her pity, he couldn't bring himself to kill her, he still loved her. Slowly the sword in his hand dropped to the ground.

"I don't owe that cheating bastard anything; he was both my friend and my prince I thought you two were good friends, how naïve I was not to think of anything going on, He is the one who betrayed me, not the other way around, and I will proudly participate in the death of him." Zoisite growled.

"How Could You!?!" Ami gasped appalled by his words, "Mine as well proudly take part in my death as well, for I am as much to blame as he," she said as she bent down and gave him back his sword, her hands shaking with fear.

Zoisite stared deeply into her eyes and took the sword from her trembling hands, "You Love him! You love Prince Endymion," he growled.

Ami found she couldn't lie to Zoisite anymore, she has always loved Darien even back in Tokyo, but has always respected her princess and stayed away from "her man." That was until a few months ago when Darien, now Prince Endymion ended up loving her back, driving Ami to cloud-nine and not thinking properly about her actions, but when Zoisite risked his loyalty for her Ami realized that Endymion would never do that for her, maybe Serenity but never herself, and it was Zoisite who truly loved her and she did him a deep wrong doing by sleeping with Endy, and she understood how much he hated her right now.

"I thought I did," Ami said slowly, "But then, I found out you're the only person I will and can ever love" she said softly.

"Ami, as much as I want to know it's true, How do I know it wasn't just another lie like our relationship for the past 6 months?" He yelled

"Please Zoisite! Ill do anything! Anything to show you how much you mean to me" Ami begged

"Anything?" he asked, "If so, your coming with us and I want you to kill Prince Endymion yourself"


	4. Revising!

Okay, no I am NOT giving up on this story. I love this story too much to end it. But I don't like how I wrote it. I killed off Venus; an important char. that I need near the end of the story! (How Stupid Was I!?!?) And im not a big fan of "OH SHE CAME BACK TO LIFE!"

Okayy enough babbling from my part. I wrote the first chapter of the Revised edition so check it out!

-LethalxRose


End file.
